


Just another love story

by animewolfie



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, RAH!!!!!, Self Harm, Sorry Not Sorry, im sorruy, love me, past sollux and eriden, rawr, so much fuff, solkat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3604527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animewolfie/pseuds/animewolfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat is the new kid in school after being kicked out of his last three. Crabdad wants to keep him close what will happen to this poor kid when he meets the rest of the trolls and the kids?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Karkat stood at the base of the stairs leading to the doors of his new school. This wasn't the first time he had stood at the front of a new high school and in a month or two he would probably be doing it again. It was all Kankri's fault, he had to go and set the last school on fire with some other kids which resulted in both of them getting expelled and sent back to Summoner, again. Only this time had been different because Kankri had been sent to a school designed to break kids and straighten them out or something like that. Still standing at the base of the stairs he struggled to get his anger at Summoner under control. He kind of hated but at the same time was kind of glad that he had kept him so close. He wasn’t a grub anymore though he was 16 in human years. But at the same time he was kind of glad to be away from him for a while.

Not realizing that he had been standing there as long as he had until he could hear cars and people arriving behind him. Without looking behind him he walked up the stairs and right into the chest of another student.”Hey watch iit shorty!” the boy’s words lisped and he wore red and blue lenses glasses, and judging but the color of his tie he was also a junior. “Great made an enemy of someone in the same grade as you really smart Karkat, you big idiot. He will now be able to beat you up for the next two years and not just one.” He thought to himself as he lay on the ground where he was knocked. As the bigger guy reached for him he scrambled to his feet and away.

“Look I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to run into you, please don’t hurt me!” he pleaded as the bigger boy pulled a few leaves from his hair. “Sorry, you had leaves iin your haiir…” he said as he finished pulling them out. His hair had been much softer than he thought it would be and all he had wanted to do was help him up but he had scrambled up and away from him like Sollux was goanna hurt him or something. He wouldn’t do that he couldn’t hurt someone who had merely run into him, it happened. While Karkat proceeded to apologize for what seemed like the twentieth time Eridan, Rose and Gamzee had walked up and were the silent witnesses of his downfall. Before Karkat could as much as take a breath sollux snatched him to him and sealed their lips together just to shut him up.

Eridan let out a choked cry and Gam froze midway through one of him any juggling acts which resulted in him being beaned on the head but one of his pens. Rose just kept scrolling through whatever was on her phone, smirking slightly at the reaction he had gotten from Eridan made it even better than when he normally just randomly kissed people. “Sol, I think you killed him!” Eridan warbled out as Karkat passed out in Sol’s arms. His ears face and the bit of neck they could see flushed darkly giving his grey skin a red tint. Sollux quickly tried to conceal his small friends coloring but Terezi showed up. “Mmm….I smell something red, a nice candy apple red, too.” Sollux glanced down at his small little friend who was passed out in his arms.

Lifting the small yet 3not feather light troll in his arms, Sollux started towards the front doors as the school and began the longest walk of his entire junior year of high school. The hallway seemed to quickly empty as he made his way towards the office, the sea of trolls and humans part as if though he was a ship cutting through the smoothest of waters. It didn’t help that Rose, Eridan, Gamzee, Terezi, and Kanaya were following in his wake. Why did this troublesome little troll have to pass out on him? Hell all he had done was kissed him to shut him up. Down the hall Sollux could see a group of football players and cheerleaders making their way towards his little ragtag group, he knew that if they saw him with a guy in his arms it would give them fuel to the fire of teasing him just because he was new and that alone was the worst. Gamzee seeing the change in his posture took the opportunity to step before them and pull out one of his many exploding horns, upon seeing the gleam of the chrome horn everyone ran to afraid to find out what the crazy troll was up to. Sollux and the rest of the group were just glad that it had been one that shot water. He thankfully made it to the office without anyone to bad seeing.

Jane fussed over Karkat while shooing Sollux and the rest of them from her office. Sollux just stood in the doorway refusing to leave until he was sure Karkat was ok. After about an hour Jane made him go to class with the promise that she would send for him the moment he woke up. Reluctantly he took the pass and made his way to gym. Opening his locker a slip of paper fluttered to the ground. Snagging it from the floor he could easily tell it was from Eridan. Eridan just couldn’t take the hint that they were over. Sighing he changed and joined the rest of the guys in running their daily laps. But even as he ran, unlike normal he couldn’t get the thought of that little troll out of his head.

Karkat’s head was pounding and he didn’t know where he was, all he know was that there was a presence next to him that seemed slightly distraught. Sitting up slowly he opened his eyes and was looking into the most beautiful pair of eyes he had ever seen, one a beautiful blue and the other a spell binding red. Or maybe it was just the guy’s glasses whichever they were still beautiful. Realizing that he was staring he quickly looked away with the slightest of jolts.

“Uhh… sorry…II… didn’t mean to startle you.” Sollux said softly as not to make the guy’s head hurt any more than it probably did. Karkat’s eyes widened at the sound of his voice.

WHAT THE HELL! Why was this guy at his bedside? Did he think he had killed him when he had passed out earlier? He probably did, most people did when he faints. He couldn’t help it that he fainted when his blood went through his heart to fast, it wasn’t his fault he had been born with a weak heart and his iron deficiency didn’t help his case either. Rubbing his head he looked over to where Sollux had sat up and removed his glasses rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “Look I’m sorry I passed out on you earlier, I can’t help it it’s a medical condition I have! Oh please don’t hurt me...” Karkat whimpered as sollux stood and looked at him before pulling the curtain closed so that they were separate from the rest of the infirmary. Karkat could feel his heart speeding up and had to make himself calm down. Who was this guy and why was he not leaving him alone so he could rest. Catching a glance at his phone on the table beside him he saw that the school day was already almost over. Crabdad was going to blow a gasket when he got home with his bag still as empty as it had been when he had been dropped off that morning.

Karkat started to speak just as Sollux turned around with silent tears sliding down his cheeks.

What the hell? Why was he crying? He really had thought he, he had killed him. “Hey don’t cry, its ok I’m ok really.” Karkat’s voice cracked and he wobbled as he stood and ended up using the bigger trolls arm as support to keep from falling over.

Little did he know that the small gesture of his would start something his heart may not be able to withstand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this chapter took longer to type up then I thought it would but here it is. I'm sorry it took so long. And since I graduate next month all writing may go on a hiatus sadly because of me starting culinary school and I will be stupid busy.

Sollux didn’t know why he was cry, only that he knew he couldn’t stop. His chest felt tight and Karkat seemed to be going into a panic attack. Forcing himself to take a deep breath, he calmed himself enough to help Karkat slow his own breathing and to sit down again so that he wouldn’t fall. He already knew all of his medical problems and didn’t want anything to happen to him. In fact while Karkat had been resting he had read his entire file. He knew how he had played sports up until the accident that had rendered him deaf and blind in one eye, and that he was born with a heart problem that had caused him to pass out on him earlier. He also knew, not from reading his file or stalking him on social media, that he was completely and utterly in love with this guy. Only he would never admit to the guy that he had read his medical file or that he was in love with him.

Once sollux could bring himself to look Karkat in the eyes without cringing or thinking about what it would be like to kiss him again. Would his lips be soft or would they be slightly chapped from him always worrying his bottom lip with his teeth like he was doing now. “Look II’m sorry II diidn’t mean to knock you down thiis morning on the steps, II hope II diidn’t hurt you to badly.” Sollux’s ears blushed along with his neck and face. Karkat just looked at the taller troll. “ I’m fine, no harm done,” he looked at him and reassured him more. “Really, it’s not the first time I’ve been knocked down on the stairs. In fact every first day of school was like that. Only normally it’s a girl who knocks me down…” Karkat was rambling and looked away, busying himself with playing with the edge of the sheet that covered him. Grabbing his phone and taking noting the half dozen texts from Summoner and the missed call from Crabdad. Groaning he put his phone down and covered his face with the pillow from the end of the bed, he was already dreading going home but with a missed call from Crabdad made it so much worse. 

While Karkat had his head covered with the pillow sollux took the time to snitch his class schedule and write it down before scribbling a note about having to go to class and not to get up. He set the note on top of Kars phone and slipped from the infirmary and back into the junior lunch wave. Deciding to skip lunch he began to gather Vantes’ books and assignments and promising teachers that they would both be in class tomorrow. Lunch had ended about halfway through his quest to get the work and the hallway quickly filled, with still two classes to go he decided to go and dump the six classes worth of books with their rightful owner. “Sol. wwhat are you doing wwith all of those books?” Eriden asked as he tagged along to the junior hall. Already slightly irritated with the teachers and adding Eriden to the mix didn’t make it any better. “What doe2 iit matter ED? Not liike iit2 for you!” he snapped at him, leaving him standing alone in the hallway. 

Getting closer to his destination he passed Gamzee pushing Tavros to class, the armload of books earned him a set of surprised looks from the pair as well as a slight frown from the clown. Gam was worried and Sollux knew it was about him, because earlier in science he had asked him how he was holding up. The last time anyone had asked him that was back when AA had died. Tightening his grip on the books he kept walking, with his mind in another place he almost missed the empty bed when he walked in. Dropping the books and papers he darted back into the hallway searching for his newest addiction. Not seeing Karkat there he retreated back into the infirmary. Not even a minute later Karkat walked in readjusting his hoodie. “THERE YOU ARE!! Do you have any iidea how much you 2cared me ju2t now?” Sollux collapsed into the chair that he had been using all day. Karkat looked like a deer caught in the headlights at seeing him freak out. “I’m s-sorry I-I-I didn't expect you to come back again. I thought you had gone to class and I needed to pee.” he stuttered and blushed as he sat on the edge of the book covered bed. “I’m really sorry that I scared you. I didn’t mean to. Really. Please don’t be mad at me Sollux.” Sollux closed his eyes and made himself breath, he could feel his phisoniic in his head as well as in his hands. Fisting his hands he calmed himself before looking at the gray eyed boy. “You’re gonna driive me iinto an early Vanta2 you know that. You’ll put me there wiith a heart attack over your well beiing.” sollux muttered as he watched him gather his books and assignments and slip them into his bag. “Oh yea ii 2tiill had two more classe2 to get but the hall2 were too congested for me to get to them after lunch.” Karkat just shook his head “You didn’t have to do this. I could have gotten them after school of when I went to class tomorrow.” Crossing his arms and looking away sollux pouted “To bad II wanted to do iit, make2 me feel a liittle better for knockiing you down thii2 morniing.”

Karkat didn't know why this guy was doing what he was but it was nice. But then again at the same time it was kind of weird. Usually the only time someone did things like this was when they were interested in him, but he didn't want to get into another relationship because he didn't want what happened last time to have a chance to repeat. Karkat only himself be pulled into his memories once sollux walked out to get his last two classes.

~Flashback~

Normal day normal walk to the bus stop to wait for the hour long ride to school and BAM!!! Waking up in the hospital a month later only to find that your bat shit crazy bus driver had been drunk and hit you along with another twenty or so kids waiting at the stop. But to make things worse you learn that you are one of the seven survivors and the guy you are in love with will be a vegetable for the rest of his life because the crash had snapped his spinal cord and he had the mental capability of a three-year-old. 

~Flashback end~ 

Karkat had loved him till the day he died, he had spent that last year and a half with that boy at his beck and call and he hadn’t minded even if it meant he lost friends and his touch out in the social circles. But that last month or so is what had broken him, Kyler had just stopped fighting, like a switch had been flipped and when he had stop fighting Karkat had only started fighting harder for him.

Karkat could feel the hot tears spilling down his cheeks and the pressure behind his eyes of the oncoming headache. Quickly wiping his face to keep sollux from seeing him cry when he walked back in. He tried to stop the tear causing thoughts but it was no use. The tears were already rolling down his face and the quacking sobs were beginning to take over. He hated when he lost control over his emotions, why couldn't he be strong like Kyler had been to the very end. 

Sollux chose that moment to walk back in. keeping his back to him Karkat tried to dry his face before sollux saw his face in such a mess. Pulling his hand away after wiping his eyes he noticed the ugly black streaks on his hand. “Shit! Damn I forgot about having mascara and eyeliner on. Now I really do look like the faggot I am with my face in such a mess.” He cursed as he turned and walked face first into a warm solid chest. The solid chest was covered in a grey shirt and an unzipped hoodie that had the Gemini sign stitched above the heart. Soon the chest was all he could see and arms were wrapped around him rubbing his back trying to calm him only it made him cry harder. Karkat didn’t care if it made him look like a faggot or a weak as girl. No one had held him so tenderly and just let him cry, no one that is until this red and blue eyed freak with a lisp and a knack for computer coding. This guy in less than a day had managed to breach the walls around his heart and honestly it scared Karkat to no end.

Sollux didn't know what had brought on the tears but that they had broken his heart when he had walked in and heard them. He tried to sooth the boy but before he could maneuver them over to a chair the door opened and a tall troll who looked like an older version of Kar walked in. He wasn't really scary looking but he definitely gave off an aura of command and kinda demanded attention. “Karkat Vantas! What are you doing and who is this young man who called me at work because you had a bad panic attack?” Summoner asked in his low velvet like voice. Kar quickly detached himself from Sol’s grip at hearing him. “I-I-I- We- I’m not doing anything.” he stuttered as he sat back on the bed feeling faint, “sorry feeling kind of faint..” his eyes went out of focus and before anyone could take a step before he blacked out.

Sollux paced in the hallway of the ER. Doctors would ask him if there was anything they could get him but he would just dismiss them with a look of instability. Karkat’s guardian, Summoner he come to find was his name, pulls him outside after watching him pace a rut into the tile for over an hour. “Sollux, child you need to calm yourself. You yourself have become unstable and you fretting as you are will only make you think of the worst things that could happen.” He paused to keep from choking on his words then continued, “Kar is a fighter he will be ok. He’s made it through this before.” this time he can’t help when his voice cracks.

Not long after their talk a doctor comes out to them looking grim. That grim look alone set Sollux close to the edge but the news that followed that look is what sent him sailing over the edge and into the dark trench of instability.


End file.
